My Life, My Lie
by Dippy Conlon
Summary: The reasons behind Morris' and Oscar's attack on Sarah, Les, David, and Jack are unknown. But the circumstances this attack have been generally agreed upon. What if these circumstances were different? One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.

A/N: Ok, so I wrote this story a long time ago and don't like it very much anymore. Read it if you like, but it's really not very good. I keep it up out of nostalgia, really. And I like Sarah, which isn't really shown through this story.

My Life, My Lie

I was walking down the street with my brother. I held a basket of doilies. A smile was adorning my face as I nodded to two women I passed.

"Mornin'."

Someone suddenly bumped into me from behind. I turned and saw Oscar. My heart leaped as his eyes met mine.

"Excuse me, sweetface."

He took his hat off to me. I knew he would be coming. We had discussed it last night. He needed to see David about something. He and his brother, Morris, would be attacking Les and me to get to him. I had not paid much attention to why he needed to see David, though it had something to do with Jack also. I was distracted. Oscar was there.

_He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I sighed happily. Oscar and I had met one day on my way back from work. He had bumped into me then, also. We began to talk; I was shocked to find that this handsome boy was the same person Jack had been complaining and insulting every time I spoke with him._

_Oscar suddenly broke the kiss, much to my discontent._

"_Oscar…" I trailed off in a whining voice. He smiled but did not kiss me again._

"_Sarah, we gotta do somethin' tomorrow. I need your help."_

"_Ok," I agreed. I could never refuse him anything._

"_Morris and I need to beat up David a little. It won't be much, just enough to make Jack think we're gonna hurt him more," he assured me. I nodded. "We need your and Les' help. We'll pretend to be hurtin' you two; we may hafta push Les 'round a bit, too."_

"_Sure, just don't hurt him. He's only a little kid," I pleaded worriedly. "Just push him down a little."_

"_Of course," Oscar agreed. He then went into detail about his plan. I did not listen. I was staring at his lips, wishing that he would kiss me again. He soon did._

For this reason, I was not worried when Morris and Oscar trapped me between them.

"Where's your little brother, tootsie? Where's little Davey?" Morris questioned. Oscar laughed a bit behind me, sending chills up my spine. How I loved him.

I frowned a bit when Morris knocked my basket out of my hands. I did not need the extra work. Those doilies were hard to make.

I pushed away a bit, hoping it would look realistic to the other people on the street. I could be a very good actress when I chose. I did it every time I was with Jack. Oscar and I had decided that I must continue to see Jack. It would look suspicious if I suddenly stopped seeing him. It would be easier to discover that I was seeing Oscar, which would cause complications between Jack and David. It was easier this way.

Morris took me into the alley. I heard Les' shout as we went.

"Leave my sister alone!" I laughed a bit. Poor boy did not know that this was exactly where I wanted to be. Maybe not in Morris' arms, that would be Oscar, but with the Delancey brothers. They were good boys once one talked to them. I liked them far better than the newsies.

I could see Oscar playing along with Les' attack. He let him take a swing with his little sword. I watched, carefully making sure that Les did not get hurt. When Oscar shoved Les into the mud of the street, I let him know that it was enough.

"Stop it!" I cried. "Leave him alone."

Oscar nodded his head a bit, letting Les stand and try to punch him. He then pushed him into the pile of metal baskets and things on the sidewalk. He left him alone after that.

In the alley, Morris was getting a bit too close, so I quietly told him to stop. He nodded, glancing backwards at his brother, who was still turned towards Les. I smiled briefly. Oscar would beat up his brother over me. I liked that about him.

As Oscar neared, he nodded. I followed the plan from the night before. I grabbed Morris' arms and threw them down. I then punched him.

"You stupid ape."

I almost missed, but that was alright. The wall did hurt my hand, though. I hated those stupid bricks. I saw, when Morris turned back, that I had made him bleed. I flashed him an apologetic look. I had not meant to hurt him.

Oscar followed us to the back of the alley, carefully overseeing every move Morris made. I soon saw David leaning over Les. I could not hear what they were saying, but David was heading towards us soon enough.

Oscar whispered to me, "Tell him to run. He has to see ya."

"Run, Davey!" I called. Oscar nodded with a proud smile on his face. I almost melted. He then turned to face David.

"Oh, yeah, run, Davey," he mocked as David came over. "We got the best part of your family right here."

I smiled and blushed a bit at that. He thought I was the best part of my family. It was true, but it was also nice to hear someone tell me that. I would have to remember to kiss him for that later.

It had a different affect on David, though. He charged at Oscar. I was momentarily worried for Oscar's safety, but then remembered that this was David. I was surprised to see David knock him, well, both of them, to the ground. I did not know he had it in him.

Morris was with me in the corner. I was now on the ground.

"Let go of me!" I cried, hoping to distract David a bit. His anger had made him more dangerous. I did not want anything to happen to Oscar. "Stop it!"

Oscar was now holding David by the shirt and winding up to punch him. I winced and looked away.

"Les!"

I glanced back to see Oscar punching David repeatedly in the stomach. I was slightly worried. But I knew Oscar would stop before David was seriously hurt. He had promised me.

"Stop, you're hurting him. No!" I cried. I was surprised at how realistic I sounded. If it was proper, I would have been an actress. I had talent. "Leave him alone!"

Les came over now. I gave him a hug before continuing to cry out. Oscar had told me to be as loud as possible so Jack would hear and rush over. It paid off, for Jack ran in after a moment.

I watched in horror as he beat up Oscar and Morris. He really hurt Morris. Poor thing would most likely have a broken nose. But I was most furious over Oscar.

Jack grabbed him off of the ground and pulled him up close.

"Remembah Crutchy?" he asked through gritted teeth. He then hit his head with his own. And Jack had a hard head. I could not believe that Jack had been so brutal over Crutchy. Oscar was worth ten of that boy. I stared at Oscar for a few moments in worry and pain. I wanted to go over and comfort him, but I could not. I had to turn my attention back to Jack.

"You alright?" he asked me, pulling me up. I nodded, glancing at Oscar again. In order to see him for a bit longer, I pulled Jack into a hug and stared over his shoulder.

"David," I told him, meaning for him to help my brother. He did look bad. I was slightly sorry for helping them to hurt him, but he would be fine. And Oscar could not even stand.

"Better run, Cowboy," Morris told him as he stood. He helped his brother up. "We're gonna tell Uncle Wease. You'll be back in the Refuge by supper time."

If only, I sighed. Jack deserved to be there, just for hurting Oscar so badly. I watched him leave.

"Run, you lousy cowboy, run!" Oscar called before running off. Jack made a move to go after him. I jumped over and held him back. Oscar was not going to get hurt again.

I heard Les yell after them, but did not pay attention. I was so consumed with worry that I did not hear when Jack and David were speaking of, either. As soon as I fixed myself up I would go find Oscar. I had to find out if he was alright.

David and Jack walked Les and I back home so I could change. I was prepared to go see Oscar, but they made me visit Denton with them. I sighed and agreed. I would just have to see Oscar later. It was the story of my life. I could never do what I wanted when I wanted. It was always what Jack wanted. I hated this lie. I hated this life.

THE END


End file.
